An interesting life
by Bangkok-chan
Summary: Monica's life changed completely when her cousin Japan and his friends moved in. OCs, spazz, OOC moments. BAD SUMMARY READ PLZ!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Five Second Decision

/A.N/ I've been meaning to do this for a while, and I can't decide any pairings for romance since I hate yaoi. So, here you go. /A.N/

(line)

"Monica, look after the house for me, please. I'm picking up some visitors from the airport, k?" Mrs Andrews called out to her quiet, obedient yet antisocial daughter who only nodded in response. _Monica was always the quiet one... I hope our visitors help her become a little less withdrawn... _

(line)

At the airport

"Italy! Sit down and be quiet! Tante (aunty) will be arriving soon, so be patient!" Germany tried (and succeeded) in restraining the hyper Italian. Japan just sat down, waiting. He had not seen his Oji-san (uncle) , Oba-chan (aunty) and Monica-chan since he was a young country. It took only five seconds for him to decide to live with them, pack, and drag Italy and Germany onto the plane. Now he was here, he wou-

"Kiku, dear! How much you've grown! Are these your friends? Quickly, we must get home before morning rush hour. Hurry, please!" Mrs Andrews hurried the three young men (with all their luggage) outside and into the car. "Monica's going to be very happy to see you!"

(line)

BARK! BARK! BARK! was the first sound the four heard when they drove through the wrought iron gates of the Andrews mansion. "Eh, you're home. Welcome back." was the next. The first sound came from a small chestnut-brown dog that was now sitting down waiting for his owner. The second sound came from a tall, skinny Asian girl who was standing behind the dog. Germany's and Japan's eyes popped out of their sockets, for different reasons. Not that you want to know. After seeing Japan, Monica's expression changed from indifferent to a silly grin, then a sillier grin and then a hug. Japan's lungs were permanently damaged. Anyway, after all the greeting, introducing and packing stuff had been sorted out, some other things happened. "So, what's up? I haven't seen you since the end of WWII... Thailand went missing after that, you know?" Monica was very fond of her older brother, Thailand, though they used to fight a lot. "Oh... there's quite a bit of time until lunch... Do you guys want to see the garden? There's room for him to play, too." Monica gestured towards the Italian. "Eh? Why can't we stay inside and relax?" Germany was puzzled. In reply, Monica leant towards him and whispered, "It'd be better if you didn't watch Mum's dance routines. I'm saving you from being mentally scarred, k?" Germany just nodded and walked out the door with Monica. Japan and Italy followed suit.

(line)

"Hey, what's with your dog?" Japan was sick and tired of the small ball of chestnut-coloured fluff barking its head off and tripping him so much he almost fell into a rose bush. To make it even worse, it was only targeting **him**. Monica leaned forward and took a deep sniff of Japan's shirt. "You've been pigging out again, haven't you?" Japan looked sideways and shrugged. "What if I have?" Monica looked down at the dog trying to get to the strong food smell coming off Japan. "That dog is a food smell detecting machine." Japan then realised the small fluff ball had ripped a hole in his pants and exclaimed "Can you PLEASE restrain that annoying dog!?" "Yeah sure. Charley, Mummy has bikkies!" The dog instantly looked up and ran back towards the mansion. Germany leant towards Italy's ear and whispered, "Skilled, huh?" to which Italy replied (with more than a whisper, "SHE'S AWESOME, Germany!" In an attempt to settle the annoying Italian down, Monica pointed to the duck pond. "That's the duck pond, by the way, but all the ducks escaped and we replaced them with geese instead. Oh yeah don't mind the min -" "OH MY LORD DID YOU BUY THOSE MINI PSYS OFF KOREA!? DON'T TELL ME YOU DID!" "What if I did tell you I did?" Germany cut in with a rare, creepy smile and giggled ominously. "Japan's...first...spazz fit...must see this... MOOHALOL I SCARED YOU, DIDN'T I?" Everyone was looking at Germany with looks concerning his health; Italy was also staring at him in confusion.

…

…

…

"Blub blub german sparkle party mentally scarring supersize quack quack moohalol nyan nyan baa baa zzzzzzz~" The next thing they knew, Japan was on the ground.

(line)

"Nii-chan, don't you want lunch?" Monica was worried for her cousin who five minutes ago just regained conciousness. "No thanks, I think I need to rest first. School starts in a week, doesn't it?" With that, he went back upstairs.

"Oh well, more for me."

(line)

SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS! I didn't have any ideas for this chapter but I promise the next chapters will be longer!

Love you all! Ideas and OCs (or canon characters) for the coming chapters will be accepted!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Last week of holidays Part 1: A soda can and some news

/A.N/ Nothing to say... Don't own Hetalia or afro circus.

* * *

"Monica! Your other cousin Wang and his friends are moving here in two days~ You have fun with your new housemates at the park today~" Mrs Andrews just HAD to send them to the park today, right? Seriously?

* * *

"Sleep, glorious sleep. Sleep, glorious sleep. WHY YOU TAKE US OUT TODAY?" Monica certainly did not react well to waking up early. Or going to the park at 5:30 in the morning, for that matter. "Think of food, then." Japan was really annoyed by his cousin's chanting. "Food, glorious food. Food, glorious food. WHY YOU NO COME TO ME?" Monica didn't get the message to shut up and let her cousin read his hentai in peace (kidding, kidding!) "Think of afro circus." Germany was also trying to get some peace and quiet. "Afro circus, afro circus, polka dot polka dot, afro circus. Wait, what?" Monica's attention was drawn to the fluoro pink billboard of the city park. "NOOOOO! WE'RE HERE!" Today was going to be a fun day. Or was it? (DUN DUN DUN)

* * *

"Hey, ain't that the nerd? What's with the hot guys?" Some stupid, b*tchy girls (we all know one or two or lots of those) were whispering about the (sorta) motley group as they exited the limousine. (yes peoples, she's rich! MOOHAHAHA!) Monica was clinging to Japan in sheer terror as she was a former bully victim and absolutely hated going out. Italy was copying her and squeezing the life out of Germany. So the four walked on awkwardly until they made a very stupid encounter. "Oh my (insert desired word here), it's, it's, A RAINBOW PONY!" Germany's face resembled the Scream and Italy's resembled his own. "I _totally _need to add it to my collection!" "Germany, since when were you Poland?" Japan was surprised. "Um, that wasn't me." "Sorry to interrupt, but since when did soda cans have mouths?" Monica pointed towards the red-and-black object with a mouth (think of Ragnarok's mouth from Soul Eater) "CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !" Italy ruined everybody's moment of awe when he jumped on top of the can, killing it (Ita-chan is a murderer! Oh no! He's coming for you next!) "You killed it, idiot! I was going to cut it up!" "It would have died either way, Monica." "Oh." "You know what? This is getting too random. The authoress might have us eat the rainbow pony next. Let's go home."

* * *

"Oh my, you're back early. That's good because I have some additional news! You're all going to school, since it starts next week!" Mrs Andrews had no idea what horrors would befall the four next, the Allies' arrival being one of them.

**These early chappies are bad, I know. I'm hoping my later ones where the original ideas stemmed from will be better! Love you all, and please review!**


End file.
